


Прорастающее время

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Romeo es Julia (musical)
Genre: Gen, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>юность персонажей мюзикла с аллюзиями на "Вино из одуванчиков" Р. Бредбери</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прорастающее время

Бабка Агата выбивала перину, вывесив часть в окно — широко распахнутое, так что занавеси в спальне колыхались от тёплого июльского ветра.   
«Мальчикам нужно больше воздуха, — говорила она обычно синьоре Монтекки. — Эх, не знаете вы, до чего дожили». 

Благородная синьора презрительно морщила хорошенький носик, и отвечала, что мальчикам нужна должная воинская подготовка, чтобы выбить дурь из головы. И дисциплина. Но, конечно же, мужчинам заниматься подростками некогда — даже Меркуцио живёт у них этим летом больше времени, чем в родном доме. Так что все заботы сваливаются на хрупкие женские плечи. 

По вечерам старая нянька заваривала душистый травяной чай «на успокоение ночное». Меркуцио плевался отваром в Ромео, а потом они носились по коридорам, дико хохоча.

«Форменные жеребцы народились, — вздыхала бабка Агата. — И лето это, будь оно неладно. Ничего хорошего тут ждать нельзя». 

Лето выдалось жарким, но ветер то и дело врывался в распахнутые окна, сбивал графины со столов, всё время стучали ставни, и что-то звенело, разбившись. На заднем дворе звенели клинки.

— Ранил, — крикнул Меркуцио, споткнулся, но ловко вывернулся — гибкий, словно ласка, неправильно рыжая ласка, развёл руки, и Ромео тут же подскочил, ткнув затупленным клинком в грудь соперника-друга:  
— А вот я убил. Воткнул в тебя, воткнул!

Они оба расхохотались, сами не понимая, почему, и приличным девушкам бы затыкать в такие моменты уши. Но юная служанка, вынесшая из дома развешивать бельё, замерла, любуясь. Меркуцио и Ромео одновременно посмотрели на неё, но если Ромео нахмурился, едва скользнув цепким взглядом по слабой шнуровке на высокой груди, то Меркуцио тут же послал воздушный поцелуй. У девушки заалели уши, и она торопливо бросилась прочь.

Постоянно хотелось есть. Меркуцио заскакивал на кухню, получая полотенцем от поварихи, которая знала его с рождения, выхватывал какой-нибудь калач, чихал от муки. Ромео послушно зубрил последний заданный урок, рассматривал старинные карты, проводил пальцем. Бумага была шершавой и тёплой, как очень сухая кожа, буквы скакали перед глазами, и хотелось дышать ртом и носом одновременно. Меркуцио получал нагоняй за то, что втыкал кинжал в дорогой стол в семейной библиотеке. Бенволио сердито спорил с нянькой, он был младшим, и она всё ещё считала, что имеет над ним какую-то власть. Эта власть песком ускользала сквозь пальцы, и Бенволио пришёл ночью, упившись кислого виноградного вина. Утром ему было плохо, а ветер внезапно утих — будто и не было его, и духота свалила Верону, как огромное древнее животное, бока которого тяжело вздымались и опадали, а от задубевшей за века шкуры шёл пар. Днём Меркуцио и Ромео напоролись на щенков Капулетти, и хотя похвастать им потом было нечем, кроме разбитой губы Меркуцио, Бенволио обижался на них, за то что без него. 

— Куда б мы без тебя, — Ромео присел на край кровати кузена. Того уже не рвало, он утопал в подушках и имел изумительный зелёный оттенок кожи. 

— Не умеешь пить — не лезь, — фырчал Меркуцио.

Он, конечно, всё умел. 

Драться умел лучше всех, разве что Ромео смог бы с ним поспорить, да ещё тот, чернявый из Капулетти. Его звали Тибальтом, и он брал напором и какой-то особой — совсем взрослой яростью, которую в нём воспитывали с самого раннего детства, с которой он однажды во время драки и завалился на бок на траву в эпилептическом припадке, основательно напугав и своих, и чужих. Меркуцио оказался к Тибальту ближе всех, а потому он, скорее от ужаса, чем с практическим расчетом навалился на изгибающегося под немыслимыми углами противника. Он попытался схватить Тибальта за подбородок, но тот жутко лязгал челюстями и хрипел, глаза его закатывались. Меркуцио не нашёл ничего лучше, как прижать его голову предплечьем к земле, и Тибальт сильно прихватил его зубами, оставляя кровоподтёк укуса на загорелой коже. Но зато постепенно затих, только ещё пару раз вскинулся уродливо и беспомощно. 

— Калека, — презрительно бросил кто-то из-за спины Меркуцио, а тот, ошарашено потирая укушенную руку, отполз, потом отступил, пятясь. Перед глазами стояла и не хотела никуда деваться картина того, как только что Тибальт бился с невидимым противником, и не мог его одолеть. Такое, оказывается, тоже бывает, и Меркуцио ощутил себя особенно здоровым, особенно полным сил. От него шпарило сильней, чем от мостовых — день и ночь, словно организм сошёл с ума. Хотя почему «словно» — так у каждого сходит в пятнадцать лет. 

На следующий день даже фехтовать было жарко, да что там — и жить было невыносимо душно. Воду остужали в подвалах, порезанные фрукты тут же кисли, над разваливающимся виноградом кружили осы. Бенволио сморило к обеду, и Ромео остался с Меркуцио в его спальне. Они сами намочили простыни, потом отмахивались от ос, залетевших в окно. Осам тоже было жарко, они летели как-то грузно, но одна не преминула ужалить Ромео между лопаток.

— Он так валялся там, — первым подал голос Ромео, когда перестал чесаться. — Его так крутило, будто что-то хотело прорасти из него. Отвратительно.

— Угу, — буркнул Меркуцио, которому совсем не хотелось это обсуждать. Ромео примолк. Ни тот, ни другой ещё не видели рядом ничего, настолько нездорового. Даже старенькая Агата была полна сил, а тут... В этом было что-то остро неправильное, когда то, что давит внутри, растёт даже быстрей, чем ты в пятнадцать лет, и стремится прорасти из тебя, пробиться кряжистыми корнями, разворачивая грудную клетку. Меркуцио представлял это всё, и его начинало мутить. Время било из него самого и молодых Монтекки горячим ветром, а из кого-то прорастало жёстким остовом. Меркуцио решил, что пусть даже он враг — не стоит потом упоминать этот случай в оскорблениях. И без него вполне хватало едких слов, от которых Тибальт выходил из себя за пару минут.

Ночью Меркуцио вновь проснулся от духоты и жара, клокотавшего внутри, и не сразу осознал, что ещё не утро, а просто от полной луны ночь светлая, скорее похожая на сумерки. Его разбирало, но если раньше бабка Агата могла принести ему молока и сунуть под подушку веточку мяты, сказать, что он — бедовый, то теперь она так не делала, потому что знала лучше, чем кто-либо, что уже не поможет. Слишком поздно — время неумолимо, и теперь это самое лето делало из мальчишек мужчин, делало из девочек женщин, а, значит, никакое молоко, никакой настой ромашки, никакая мята тут уже помочь не могли.


End file.
